


Innocence

by the_inked_quill



Series: Of Flame and Valor [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Feels, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Sorry Not Sorry, ugggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon had always been innocent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

 

The first time he had seen Findekáno, a babe wrapped in cloths of blue broidered in silver, he had held him with wonder, marvelling at the tiny, new _fëa_ slumbering in his arms.

And as they both grew older, the innocent gaze of Findekáno's blue eyes never ceased to amaze him, as he clasped him in his arms under the mingling light of the Trees.

The last time he saw Findekáno, a shattered body draped in a banner that once was blue and silver, he held him and wept, wondering why it had been _him_ and not himself that had to suffer, this paragon of broken innocence lying limp in his arms.

 


End file.
